Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus that transmits an advertising packet.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of printing apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals or printers each having a Bluetooth® low energy function has been increasing. The printing apparatus having the Bluetooth low energy function transmits data using a Bluetooth low energy advertising packet (hereinafter referred to as a Bluetooth low energy packet) to an external apparatus such as a mobile terminal. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-152538 discusses a configuration in which a mobile terminal searches for a printing apparatus using Bluetooth low energy and transmits print data to a printing apparatus selected by a user from among search results.
It has been examined whether the Bluetooth low energy packet includes an Internet Protocol (IP) address of a printing apparatus as a use of the Bluetooth low energy packet. For example, in AirPrint® Bluetooth® defined by Apple Inc., it has been defined that a Bluetooth low energy packet includes an IP address. When the Bluetooth low energy packet includes the IP address of a printing apparatus, a mobile terminal in the vicinity of the printing apparatus can easily specify the IP address of the printing apparatus.
The number of IP addresses of the printing apparatus is not necessarily one. In the printing apparatus, both an IPv4 address and an IPv6 address can become available. How to transmit the Bluetooth low energy packet including the IP address when both the IPv4 address and the IPv6 address are available in the printing apparatus has not been assumed.